<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Or Dare by BubbyWritesStuff, SapphicaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948970">Truth Or Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff'>BubbyWritesStuff</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites'>SapphicaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Humour, Kissing, Love, Mentioned Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra), Post-Canon, Truth or Dare, gross humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:43:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra, Glimmer and Scorpia play a game of Truth Or Dare. Sounds fun right? (Catradora, Canon, Fluff)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra &amp; Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth Or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Truth or dare," Catra said.</p><p>Scorpia thought for a moment. "Uhhhh... Dare."</p><p>Glimmer grinned and whispered to Catra. "Dare to Kiss Perfuma ?"</p><p>"Nah too easy," Catra remarked. "Besides, she's off in Plumeria right now."</p><p>Currently, Catra, Glimmer and Scorpia were playing a game of Truth Or Dare. All of the girls were quite familiar with how the game worked and Catra was glad she was getting a chance to do something like this, just hanging out with friends and not a care in the world.</p><p>Especially Scorpia. After all the harsh treatment Catra had put the poor scorpion woman... she was glad she was making up for it now and really trying to be a good friend. She was fortunate that Scorpia was naturally a very forgiving and caring person.</p><p>But despite that, she was going to make her suffer right now and she knew just how to do it. After thinking of what Scorpia's dare should be, Catra grinned wickedly.</p><p>"I dare you to try and stick your tongue on the tip of your nose."</p><p>"Oh come on!" Scorpia complained. "You know I can't do that!"</p><p>Catra laughed her head off playfully. Oh, she knew Scorpia was terrible at it. That's why she suggested it. Just because she was a good person now... it didn't mean she had to stop messing with people. She grinned and gazed at Scorpia teasingly.</p><p>"Awwwwww, but it would have been funny," Glimmer pouted.</p><p>"Oh come on Sparkles we're just getting started." Catra giggled, looking at Scorpia. "Now you said dare, you have to do it. No take-backs, Scorpia."</p><p>The white-haired arachnid sighed. "Alright, alright... I'll do it." Scorpia tried to stick her tongue out, but failed to reach her nose. No matter how hard she tried, her tongue just wouldn't touch her nose. She even considered pushing her nose down with her pincer, but she knew that would be cheating.</p><p>But then she kept seeing Catra and Glimmer staring at her, with teasing looks on their faces. She wanted to do it, to prove to Catra and Glimmer that she could. But still, the tip of her nose and tip of her tongue seemed to be forever destined to never meet.</p><p>Glimmer laughed a bit. "Oh wow, that was a good choice Catra!"</p><p>"Okay, I give up," Scorpia groaned. Then, she looked over at Glimmer, wanting her to be her next target. "Okay, it's my turn. Glimmer, truth or dare?"</p><p>"Hmmm... truth," Glimmer chose. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of either of her friends, so truth was usually the safer option. There weren't that many secrets she'd kept from everyone, so whatever Scorpia would probably pick would be easy.</p><p>Catra lay back. This was going to be fun. Just what delightfully delicious secret was Scorpia going to pluck from Glimmer's head. She watched as Scorpia tried to think... and then she looked at the clock and saw five minutes had passed. Scorpia never was one for being quick.</p><p>Scorpia made a thoughtful face. "Humm, what's the grossest thing you did as a kid ?"</p><p>Glimmer blushed deeply, very embarrassed. She'd never told this to anyone... not even Bow and he was her boyfriend no less.. "W-well... when I was about three, my mom caught me eating ants once... out in the gardens..." She hid her face in shame.</p><p>Catra made a face like she was going to puke. She hadn't been expecting that. "Wait, you ate ants?! The heck?!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh, I used to love eating bugs!" Scorpia chirped.</p><p>A sharp glare was aimed at Scorpia from Catra, who was still in a mix of shock and disgust that either of them would even do... that. "You... ate bugs too?!"</p><p>"I mean... I'm a scorpion," She said, shrugging.</p><p>"It doesn't have much of a taste, to be honest." Glimmer admitted. "I mean... they were just so tiny and wriggled in my mouth."</p><p>"Oh, that's not true! Have you tried eating a beetle? Those have the most horrible taste ever." Scorpia said with a disgusted face. "But then you try eating grub worms and caterpillars and oh man are those little guys delicious! You know, worm pie was quite a delicacy in my old kingdom."</p><p>"Okay, okay, please stop talking about eating bugs please," Catra pleaded. "I don't wanna see my breakfast again."</p><p>Glimmer giggled. "Okay, okay," she smiled. "It's your go next anyway."</p><p>"Dare," Catra said.</p><p>"But I didn't even say-"</p><p>"I'm picking dare," Catra repeated. She didn't care what would happen... at least she wouldn't have to think about Scorpia and Glimmer having a gourmet feast on insects. Heck, just even the thought of it made Catra feel her feel queasy.</p><p>Glimmer smirked, both she and Scorpia nodding at one another. They had the perfect dare in mind for Catra. "Alright... I dare you to kiss the next person who walks in through that door."</p><p>"What?!" Catra gasped, as her ears pointed straight up in surprise.</p><p>"Ahah, your turn now." Scorpia giggled sheepishly. "So go on... who are you gonna kiss, hmm?"</p><p>Right at that moment, someone knocked on the door and walked inside... and Glimmer knew this had become just too perfect now. Adora had arrived, in all her blonde glory. "Hey, guys! What are you doing here?" Adora asked. "Oh... are you playing some kind of game?"</p><p>Glad that it was Adora, Catra closed her eyes. Even if she was still embarrassed, she had to make good on her dare. Then, with a slight blush on her cheeks, Catra rushed up to Adora and tackled her to the ground, kissing her deeply in front of her friends.</p><p>"Yeah!" Scorpia cheered and high fived with Glimmer, as they watched the happy couple.</p><p>Adora squeaked as she fell down then kissed back. She was taken aback by Catra's forwardness, but she wasn't complaining. She closed her eyes, threading her fingers through Catra's soft short hair. It had been a while since Catra had kissed her this good.</p><p>As Catra pulled away, Adora grinned. "Woah, I'm happy to see you too, Catra," Adora replied, a little breathless.</p><p>Catra stroked her cheek affectionately, grinning. "Me too... you just saved my ass."</p><p>Adora leaned into the touch and pecked Catra's lips. "Wait, I did?" Then she noticed Scorpia and Glimmer cheering. "What are they so happy about?"</p><p>"I'll tell you later," Catra replied. "But right now... you're all mine."</p><p>Adora smiled, as Catra then kissed her again. And that was what she was very glad to be. All Catra's... no one else's.</p><p>xXx</p><p> </p><p><strong>Author's note: </strong>More Catradora cuteness from me and Bubby! I admit this one is probably a bit short, but I don't mind. It's short and sweet and puts a great big smile on my face and I hope it puts smiles on your faces too. Also, the dare to kiss the girl that walks into the room trope never gets old, especially for me hehe.</p><p>See you next time!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>